Paradise
by ItaVi
Summary: "sekarang apa yang kau inginkan..?"/"aku ingin Huang Zitao menjadi pendampingku.."/ "Kris-hyung.. yang benar saja.."/ Siwon menatap putranya heran, ia ragu untuk mengabulkan keinginan putra sulungnya itu. Masalahnya yang Kris minta itu bukan barang, tapi putri kesayangan sahabatnya. Growl, Xoxo dan juga Winter tiga kerajaan besar Exo. KrisTao/KaiHun and other, review please


**KrisTao/EXO/GS/SMEnt./Romance/Fantasy/Drama**

**And other couple..**

**ChanBaek, KaiHun, HanSoo, ChenMin, SuLay.**

**.**

**Rated T+**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

Sekedar informasi:

Kris (19)

Tao (16)/GS

Chanyeol (Chan Li) (18)

Baekhyun(18)/GS

Luhan (19)

Kyungsoo (16)/GS

Kai (jongin) (19)

Sehun (16)/GS

Chen (18)

Xiumin (19)/GS

Suho (18)

Lay (17)/GS

**. **

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exo sebuah negeri atas angin dengan segala keistimewaan yang dimilikinya. Sebuah negeri yang dengan kadar kedamaian dan keindahan yang sangat sempurna. Layaknya sebuah negeri yang dihuni para malaikat. Setiap anak yang lahir, mereka membawa simbol dan kekuatan masing-masing. Kehidupan di Exo tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehiduapan dibumi, semua hal yang berada dibumi juga ada di Exo, yang membedakan hanya kekuatan mereka saja. Exo dikuasai oleh tiga kerajaan besar. Yaitu Growl, Xoxo dan Winter.

Growl. sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh raja bernama Siwon Wu dia memiliki kekuatan tipe api, bersama sang permaisuri, Kyuhyun Wu yang mampu dengan mudahnya mengendalikan gravitasi. Mereka memiliki dua orang putra Kris Wu dan Chan Li Wu atau ia lebih sering dipanggil Chanyeol. Kris mewarisi kombinasi kekuatan kedua orangtuanya. Membuatnya dapat mengendalikan api dan gravitasi sesuka hatinya, ia memiliki tanda bergambar naga terbang didada kirinya. Kris juga diramalkan menjadi raja terkuat yang pernah ada. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia memang hanya mewarisi kekuatan sang appa, tapi jangan pernah meremehkannya. Karena diapun memiliki kekuatan yang hampir seimbang dengan Kris. Tandanya bergambar burung Phoenix yang juga terdapat didada kirinya. Growl memiliki dua musim, Musim panas dan juga musim dingin

Xoxo. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja bernama Huang Yunho dengan tipe kekuatan air dan Juga Huang Jaejoong yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan cahaya. Mereka memiliki sepasang anak kembar dan satu orang putri bungsu. Putri pertama mereka bernama Huang Baekhyun ia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan sang ibu, mengendalikan cahaya. Simbolnya bergambar matahari dileher belakangnya. Lalu putra kedua mereka Huang Suho yang menguasai Hydrokinesis, sama seperti sang ayah. Ia memiliki tanda tetesan air lengan kanannya. Dan yang terakhir putri bungsu mereka bernama Huang Zitao. Tao sangat berbeda mereka, kekuatannya tidak sama seperti Yunho ataupun Jaejoong. Ia seorang Chronokinesis—pengendali waktu— kekuatan yang berpotensi besar untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi kekuatanya jauh dibawah rata-rata. Bahkan ada yang menyebut ia paling lemah di Xoxo. Karena ia hanya bisa mengendalikan waktu yang berada satu meter dari tempatnya berada. Itupun menghabiskan tenaga setiap kali menggunakannya. Dan simbolnya berbentuk jam pasir dibahu kirinya. Kerajaan ini juga memiliki dua musim yakni Musim semi dan musim dingin.

Winter. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja Kim Seunghyun yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi yang sangat cepat dan juga sang istri bernama Kim Jiyong yang juga memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan tanah. Mereka juga memiliki dua orang putra, putra pertama mereka bermana Kim Jongin yang memiliki simbol Keyhole dipunggung tangan kananya. Kekutannya juga sama seperti Seunghyun. Dan Kim Kyungsoo yang mampu melakukan Terrakinesis seperti Jiyong. Juga simbol semut yang ada ditelapak tanganya. Winter hanya memiliki satu musim yakni Musim dingin.

.

.

.

Ketiga kerajaan berada dalam jarak yang saling berdekatan. Mereka hidup damai tanpa ada permusuhan yang membuat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka memasukan putra dan putri mereka disekolah yang sama, Exotic High School. Sebuah sekolah terbaik di Exo. Sama seperti manusia dibumi, mereka juga membutuhkan pendidikan. Untuk keperibadian, pekerjaan ataupun melatih kekuatan mereka.

.

Ada yang berbeda hari ini, istana Growl terlihat sangat sibuk. Bahkan sang permaisuripun ikut andil dalam kesibukan itu. Ia menjinjing gaunya lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar putra sulungnya. Dilihatnya Kris, putra sulungnya sedang bergelut dengan selimut diranjang hangatnya.

"Kris.. bangun.." ucapnya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kris. Kris menggeliat malas. Lalu kembali menarik selimut yang ditarik oleh sang ibu.

"sebentar lagi eomma.." keluhnya.

"ayo.. bangun.. appa-mu sudah menunggumu sarapan.. setelah itu kita semua akan mencoba pakain untuk pesta nanti malam mengerti.." Kyuhyun kembali menarik selimut Kris. Dan mau tak mau Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Sangat berbeda dengan suasana di istana Xoxo. Istana ini penuh dengan keributan-keributan kecil dari dua putri istana ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Huang Baekhyun dan Huang Zitao yang sedang kejar-kejaran tak jelas didalam istana.

"nona berhenti.. jangan bertengkar lagi.." lerai salah satu pelayan istana pada Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang berkejar-kejaran sambil melimpar batal sofa istana.

Tao yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya berlari menuju ruang atas menghindari kejaran sang kakak. Tepat saat Baekhyun belok untuk mencari Tao, Tao sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, Baekhyun yang kesalpun terus berusaha mencari keberadaan sang adik yang telah menghancurkan kamarnya.

Tao berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sepi itu. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan kedua orangtuanya disana. Ia.. itu adalah kamar ayah dan ibunya.

"eomma.. appa.." panggilnya agak pelan berharap sang kakak diluar sana tidak mendengar panggilannya. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah lebih dalam. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan. Ia mendengar suara rintihan.. mungkin, yang ia yakini itu suara sang eomma. Tao berjalan kearah sumber suara. Dan lihat sekarang.. appa-nya sedang menindih tubuh eomma-nya. Sedangkan sang eomma sedang merintih dengan nada yang aneh.

"ahhh.. Yunhh.. janganhh.. digigithhh.." suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat aneh bagi telinga Tao.

"appa.. eomma.. kalian sedang apa..?" tanya Tao dengan nada polosnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan Tao, saling melepaskan diri dengan cepat. Mereka menatap Tao canggung. Sepertinya mereka harus bersyukur karena sifat Tao yang masih sangat polos itu.

"T-ttao.. sejak kapan kau berada disana.." tanya Yunho membenarkan piyamanya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Jaejoong. Begitu pula Jaejoong yang sedang membenarkan gaun malamnya yang sedikit melorot kebawah. Mereka sedikit salah tingkah karena terpergok oleh putri bungsunya sedang ehmm.. kalian tahulah.

"baru saja.. tadi Baekkie-eonni mengejar Tao.. jadi Tao masuk kesini untuk sembunyi.. ohya.. appa dan eomma sedang apa..? kenapa tadi appa menindih eomma.." tanya Tao berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan duduk ditengah Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

"tadi emm..tadi.. anting.. ya..anting eomma tersangkut dipiyama appa Tao.. jadi appa-mu berusaha melepaskannya.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"ohh.. begitu.. Tao mau disini.. tidur bersama appa dan eomma.." balas Tao menidurkan tubuh dan bonekanya diranjang. Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Tao tidak berfikir macam-macam.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, memberikan isyarat pada Jaejoong agar ia bersikap tenang didepan Tao. Jaejoong menempatkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Tao, lalu disusul Yunho disamping kanan Tao.

"malam ini kita harus menghadiri pesta diistana Growl Tao.. kau mau ikut..?" tanya Jaejoong pada Tao yang sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Growl..? Tao takut orang-orang disana eomma.. mereka terlihat sangat dingin.." jawab Tao mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya.

"tidak semuanya.. eomma tidak mau tahu, kita berlima akan pergi kesana malam ini.." paksa Jaejoong. Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Jaejoong terkikik pelan. Yunho menatap mereka datar. Tao memeluk boneka pandanya erat dan memejamkan mata pandanya.

"putri kesayangan eomma manis sekali.." ucap Jaejoong mengelus rambut halus Tao. Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong.

"tentu saja.. aku membuatnya dengan susah payah.." sahut Yunho yang sepertinya agak kesal karena waktu berduaannya dengan Jaejoong diganggu oleh Tao.

"benarkah..? bagaimana caranya appa..?" tanya Tao yang kembali membuka matanya dengan antusias. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi menanggapi pertanyaan Tao. Yunho kembali mendorong kepala Tao agar kembali tidur.

"sudah diam.. atau kau mau appa memanggil eonni-mu.. agar dia memukulmu lagi.." suruh Yunho membuat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Winter terlihat sangat tenang. Seluruh penghuni istana ini sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan kesunyian. Hanya dentingan garpu dan piring yang saling bergesek mengiringi sarapan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian sarapan itu selesai. Sang raja menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian mulai membuka suara pada semua orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"Growl mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta disana.. aku ingin kalian bersiap malam nanti.." katanya mengelap sisa makanan dibibirnya. Jiyong, sang permaisuri menatap putra dan putrinya anggun.

"apa Xoxo juga diundang..?" tanya Jongin yang juga mengakhiri ritual makannya.

"tentu saja.. Exo itu dikuasai tiga kerajaan Jongin.. dan kita harus menghargai itu.." jawab Seunghyun, appa Jongin.

"ia.. aku tahu appa.. paling-paling Kyungsoo yang akan buat masalah dengan mengejar-ngejar pangeran Xoxo itu.." balas Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sang adik yang sedang makan disampingnya. Kyungsoo balik menatap Kai sengit. Baginya sang kakak satu-satunya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"seperti kau tidak akan bertengkar dengan dua pangeran Growl itu saja.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat sinis. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika pangeran Winter ini selalu bertengkar dengan Kris dan juga Chanyeol, tapi sekalipun begitu mereka adalah sahabat baik.

"sudah-sudah.." lerai Jiyong pada mereka berdua yang sudah bersiap untuk saling melempar argumen. Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan. Lalu berdiri meninggalkan mereka. Jiyong berdiri dan mulai mengikuti sang suami dari belakang. Seunghyun memelankan jalannya bermaksud menunggu sang istri tercinta. Jiyong menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seunghyun, jemarinyanya bergelayut manja lengan sang suami. Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa putra dan putri mereka saling melepar tatapan iri pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam. Seluruh tamu undangan memasuki istana. Hanya ada warna hitam, abu-abu, dan juga putih disini. Karena penyelenggara acara ini memang mewajibkan pada tamu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam untuk tamu dari Growl, biru untuk Xoxo, dan juga putih untuk Winter. Sang tuan rumahpun memberikan sambutan kecil untuk tamu mereka. Setelah amnutan selesai sang raja menghampiri kedua putra dan permaisurinya.

"appa terlihat sangat tampan.." puji Chanyeol putra bungsunya.

"jangan puji appa Chan Li.. appa tahu itu hanya godaan.." balas Siwon menerima segelas minuman dari Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengobrol kecil dengan sang appa, Kris putra sulung sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan Growl itu menatap bosan orang-orang dalam pesta itu. Pandangannya terhenti ketika mendapati sekelompok orang yang baru memasuki pesta. Sebenarnya Kris hanya memandang salah seorang gadis dari mereka. Gadis yang memakai dress tanpa lengan hingga menampilkan tanda jam pasir dibahu kirinya, warna dress abu-abunya menandakan ia berasal dari Xoxo. Oh.. lihatlah, gadis itu sangat manis dengan lingkaran hitam yang tersamarkan oleh make up tipis di wajah putihnya. Tangan kanan Kris sedikit menarik lengan kekar sang appa.

"kau ini kenapa Kris..?" tanya sang Siwon yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah putra sulungnya itu. Karena biasanya dia akan terlihat bosan dalam perayaan pesta seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya akan berbeda kali ini.

"mereka siapa appa..?" tanya balik Kris pada Siwon. Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Kris. Sorot mata Kris tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang disana. Tapi jika ia perhatikan dengan jelas putranya itu tak sedang memperhatikan salah seorang gadis diantara mereka. Siwon menyeringai.

"kenapa..? ada yang membuatmu tertarik..?" godanya pada Kris yang terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Kris yang terkejut pada sindiran Siwon, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan membuat sang bungsu dan permaisurinya menatap Siwon dan sang putra mahkota bingung.

"ada apa Wonnie.." tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Siwon menatap sang istri dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibirnya hingga menampakkan lesung dikedua pipinya.

"tak apa.." jawabnya santai, lalu kembali menatap kearah Kris yang bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol masih melihat kearah mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"apa..?" celetuk Kris yang masih terlihat kesal pada Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun. Itulah Kris ia tak ingin ditertawakan sekalipun itu appa-nya sendiri.

"kau kenapa Kris-hyung.." tanya Chanyeol heran melihat tingkah Kris. Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan beralih mengambil wine dimeja dekat ia berdiri.

.

.

Terlihat ketiga raja penguasa Exo sedang berjalan saling mendekat didampingi sang permaisuri masing-masing. Tentu saja.. Siwon bersama Kyuhyun, Seunghyun bersama jiyong dan juga Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Mereka memakai tuxedo dan juga dress yang sangat elegan. Mereka semua melempar senyum anggun kearah semua orang yang berada dalam pesta itu. Mereka saling berjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"bagaimana kabar kalian.. aku senang kalian mau menghadiri pesta ini setelah sekian lama.." ucap Siwon tersenyum.

"senang bisa kembali lagi kesini.. raja Growl.." ucap Seunghyun dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat pada teman lamanya itu.

"hahaha.. jangan seformal itu Hyun.. kau membuatku malu didepan raja Xoxo.." balas Siwon melirik Yunho masih tersenyum tipis.

"kalian semua terlalu formal raja Growl.. raja Winter.." jawab Yunho membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa. Mereka semua larut dalam pembicaraan dan candaan dari ketiga pasang raja dan ratu negeri ini.

"ohya.. apa kau sudah memilih siapa gadis yang akan mendampingi putra mahkota Kris, Siwon..? bukankah sudah waktunya memilih pendamping.." tanya Yunho.

"yahh,.. kau tahulah.. ia bilang ia tak ingin dipilihkan.." jawab Siwon pasrah dengan pilihan putranya.

"hei.. bukan hanya putra sulungku yang harus memilih gadis pendamping.. putra mahkota Jongin juga harus sudah memikirkannya bukan..?" sahut Kyuhyun membuat mereka tertawa pelan.

"Jongin sama seperti putra mahkota Kris.. aku yakin ia akan memilih sendiri.." celetuk Seunghyun.

"anak muda sekarang susah diatur.." bisik Jiyong pelan hingga membuat mereka kembali tertawa menikmati pesta ini.

"dimana mereka semua..?" Jaejoong buka suara dan berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari anak-anaknya. Mereka semua mengerti maksud Jaejoong dan juga mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan anak-anak mereka. Setelah dirasa menemukan anak masing-masing. Merekapun memanggil anak-anak mereka untuk segera mendekat. Kris dan Chanyeol mendekat kearah kearah Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon. Lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Lalu disusul Suho dan Baekhyun menuju kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya lagi berusaha menemukan seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Huang Zitao, sang putri tercinta.

"Tao dimana Baekkie..?" tanya Jaejoong curiga pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya canggung.

"jangan bilang kau mengerjainya lagi.." semua menatap interaksi mereka.

"dia yang mulai duluan eomma.." jawab Baekhyun membela diri. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

"sekarang dimana Tao..?" suara Jaejoong melembut melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"itu.." Baekhyun menunjuk Tao yang baru datang dengan isakan kecilnya. Tao langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat sambil terus terisak dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Tao.. ada apa..? sudah jangan menangis lagi.." tenang Jaejoong mengelus kepala Tao. Kris menatap Tao dengan seringaiannya. Entahlah ia merasa Tao sangat menarik.

"Baekhyun-eonni merebut cake Tao tadi.." Tao mengadu pada Jaejoong.

"kaukan bisa ambil lagi.." jawab Jaejoong masih mengelus rambut Tao.

"cake-nya tinggal satu eomma.." keluh Tao.

"ya sudah.. nanti eomma buatkan setelah kita kembali.." Jaejoong terus menenangkan sang putri tercinta.

"apa dia juga putri kalian..? oh manis sekali.." sahut Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Tao. Tao menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Dan sekarang lihat.. bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu pada Tao. Jiyong juga mencubit kedua pipi Tao dan berkata 'ohh.. imutnya..'. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"awwhh.. sakit ahjumma.." balas Tao melepaskan cubitan pada pipi Tao. Semuanya—minus Kris, Jongin, Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun— tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Tao.

"hahaha.. mianhe.. tapi kau benar-benar imut.." jawab Jiyong kembali mengapitkan tangannya pada sang suami.

"kurasa semua yang ada disini sudah saling mengenal kecuali Tao bukan..?" sahut Seunghyun bermaksud menyuruh Tao memperkenalkan diri.

"baiklah Taozi baby.. perkenalkan dirimu sayang.." suruh Yunho dengan penuh wibawa.

"anyeongg... Huang Zitao inmida.." kenalan yang sangat singkat Huang Zitao.. Tao mengulurkan tangannya. Dimulai dari..

"Kyungsoo.. Kim Kyungsoo.." jwab Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Tao.

"Jongin.. Kim Jongin.."

"aku.. Kim Seunghyun.. appa mereka.." Seunghyun membalas senyum Tao. 'jadi mereka saudara..' batin Tao.

"Kim Jiyong.. eomma Jongin dan Kyungsoo.."

"Kyuhyun Wu.. dan ini suamiku, Siwon Wu.." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan sang suami.

"dan mereka putraku.. Chan Li.. dan juga Kris Wu.." sambung Kyuhyun. Uluran tangan Tao terhenti saat tangannya mengarah pada Kris. Tao merasa agak takut, bahwasana pemuda tinggi nan tampan dihadapannya menatap tajam dirinya tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Tao sama sekali. Semua menatap Kris heran.. ada apa dengan Kris..? kenapa ia tak mau menerima uluran tangan Tao. Karena kesal Tao menarik tangannya dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"lihatkan eomma.. disini itu banyak orang dingin.." bisik Tao pelan ditelinga eomma-nya.

"jangan begitu Tao.." Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siwon menyikut lengan Kris pelan, lalu berbisik sesuatu pada Kris.

"kau yakin tak ingin berjabat tangan dengannya.. bukankah tadi kau terus memperhatikannya.." goda Siwon pelan. Kris menatap appa-nya kesal. Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang karena ulah putra sulungnya.

"mianhe.. Kris memang begitu.." kata Siwon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Tao menghela nafas kasar, lalu memberanikan diri menarik tangan Kris untuk bersalaman denganya. Kris menyerngitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Tao.

"anyeong Kris-gege.. namaku Huang Zitao.. seharusnya kau menjabat uluran tanganku.. jika sikapmu begitu.. kau akan susah dapat teman.. dan aku hanya mau mengatakan.. kau sangat tampan.. Perfect.." kata Tao jujur. Kris masih menatap Tao tak percaya. Apa itu tadi.. sebenarnya Tao mau mengejek Kris atau sedang memuji Kris...

Semuanya menahan tawa, melihat tingkah polos Tao. Dan lagi.. ekspresi Kris itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"dasar anak kecil.." umpat Kris pada Tao.

"kau juga belum dewasa.." balas Tao cepat. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani membalas ucapannya. Gadis dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sangking kesalnya Kris mencengkram tangan Tao kencang, membuat Tao mengerang kesakitan. Semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya terkejut. Kris terlihat sangat marah.

"eomma sakit.." rintih Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka tak ingin menimbulkan keributan disini. Siwon memegang pergelangan lengan Kris yang mencengkram erat tangan Tao. Chanyeol juga berusaha menahan gerakkan sang hyung.

"Kris.. apa yang kau lakukan.." gertak Siwon pada Kris. Tapi Kris sama sekali tak melepaskannya, jangankan melepaskan, melonggarkan saja tidak.

"aku akan melapaskannya.. asal appa mengabulkan permintaanku.." jawab Kris dengan seringai khasnya. Yunho menatap Kris waspada, ia tak akan segan-segan menggunakan kekuatannya jika Kris benar-benar menyakiti Tao. Begitu juga Jaejoong, dan juga Suho. Sedangkan Baekhyun tahu, Kris takkan menyakiti Tao, karena Baekhyun dan Kris sudah berteman sejak enam tahun lalu.

"oke.. oke.. appa akan lakukan apapun yang appa bisa.. sekarang lepaskan Tao.." pinta Siwon menarik tangan Kris, yang mencengkram tangan Tao. Akhirnya Tao terlepas dari cengkraman kencang Kris. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Tao agar menjauh dari Kris.

"sekarang apa yang kau inginkan..?" Siwon melepaskan tangan Kris dan menatap Kris kesal, tidak bisa dipercaya Kris menawan Tao hanya karena sebuah permintaan.

"**aku ingin Huang Zitao menjadi pendampingku..**" suara baritone Kris terdengar penuh dengan penekanan. Membuat semua yang berada disana melebarkan mata mereka kaget. Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kris-hyung.. yang benar saja.." sahut Chanyeol. Siwon menatap putranya heran, ia ragu untuk mengabulkan keinginan putra sulungnya itu. Masalahnya yang Kris minta itu bukan barang, tapi putri kesayangan sahabatnya.

"aku tidak mau tahu.. dia harus jadi pendampingku.. dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kalian tak mengabulkan keinginanku.." gumamnya meninggalkan pesta. Semuanya masih menatap punggung Kris yang meninggalkan pesta.

.

.

Pesta itu selesai. Tapi ketiga keluarga raja itu masih berada diistana Growl karena membicarakan keinginan Kris yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal itu. Sebenarnya bukan mereka semua yang merundingkan itu karena hanya ketiga raja saja membicarakannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Jiyong, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo,Jongin menunggu diluar ruangan sedangkan Tao ia sudah terlelap memeluk Suho, kakak laki-lakinya. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk mendengar keputusan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari sebuah rungan.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan putraku Yun.." ungkap Siwon dengan wajah menyesal.

"tak apa.. bukan salahmu.." jawab Yunho bijaksana.

"jadi kita sepakat untuk mengabulkan keinginan putra mahkota Kris..?" tanya Seunghyun memastikan pada Yunho. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Tidak mungkin suaminya mensetujui keinginan itu.

"ia.. apa boleh buat.. jika itu memang keinginan putra mahkota Kris.." jawab Yunho tegas.

"Yunniee.. apa yang kau lakukan.. bagaimana jika Tao tak ingin melakukannya.." sahut Jaejoong menahan amarahnya.

"itu tugasmu untuk membujuknya.." balas Yunho enteng.

"Yun.. Tao itu bukan barang.." bentak Jaejoong marah. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir mengapa Yunho tega melakukan itu pada Tao, putri kandungnya sendiri.

"mianhe Jae... tapi kita harus melakukannya.. kita tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika kita tak merelakan Tao untuk menjadi pendamping Kris.." jelas Yunho menangkan permaisurinya.

"mianhe Jongie.. saat usia empat tahun Kris pernah mengendalikan gunung api kearah penduduk Growl saat kami tak mengikuti keinginannya.."sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersalah. Dan Jaejoong tak tega melihat itu.

"baiklah.. aku akan membujuk Tao tapi sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu.. dan satu lagi aku tak ingin Tao terluka disini.." perkataan Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"kami janji.. Tao tak akan terluka.." balas Kyuhyun memeluk Jaejoong. Semua—minus Tao yang masih terlelap dalam pelukan Suho— tersenyum tulus. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

'semoga yang kulakukan ini menjadi yang terbaik..' batinnya.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa ia menggeliat manja diranjang queen size itu. Tao mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lalu menyapa boneka panda kesayangannya yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"selamat pagi panda..." sapanya ceria.

"kau tahu panda.. kemarin Tao bertemu dengan seorang putra mahkota yang sangat tampan.. tapi sayang, dia mencengkram tangan Tao kencang.. lihat ini tangan Tao sampai merah.." curhat Tao dan menunjukkan pada bonekanya tentang pergelangan Tao yang kemarin dicengkram Kris kuat.

"baiklah panda.. kau tunggu disini ya.. Tao mau mandi.. pai pai.." sambung Tao lanlu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Growl.

Kris sedang tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol kemarin, tentang orangtuanya yang benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat Tao berada disini. Dan akan selalu menemani waktunya. Dengan wajah nan polos yang dimiliki Tao pasti ia akan sangat terlihat sexy diatas ranjang king sizenya. Ya ampun.. apa hanya itu yang berada didalam otakmu Kris..?

"hei.. ada apa denganmu.." tanya Chanyeol terduduk disofa yang berada didepan Kris.

"aku berhasilkan..? aku berhasil mendapatkan keinginanku.. lagi.." gumanya pada sang adik masih dengan seringaian liciknya.

"kau hampir membuat Exo menjadi terpecah belah Kris-hyung.." balas Chanyeol datar.

"aku tidak peduli.. akan aku lakukan apapun untuk memilikinya.." suara Kris terdengar erat.

"sebentar lagi appa kesini, hyung.." beritahu Chanyeol. Tapi Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, dan menampilkan seringaiannya.

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit. Pintu kamar Kris kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang masuh sangat gagah meski usianya sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun itu. Ia menatap Kris dengan wajah kesalnya.

"kau benar-benar membuat appa merasa bersalah dengan Yunho, Kris.." ucap Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping samping Kris.

"terimakasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku appa.." Kris kembali menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"tapi kau harus menjaga Tao baik-baik.. aku tak tahu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan jika kau sampai melukai Tao.." jawab Siwon tegas.

"Tao sudah menjadi milikku appa.., jadi apapun yang akan aku lakukan pada Tao itu bukan urusan kalian.." pernyataan Tao benar-benar membuat Siwon mengeramkan keras rahangnya.

"appa tidak mau tahu Kris.., jangan buat tiga kerajaan berperang karena ulahmu.." bentak Siwon kasar.

"itu tidak akan terjadi.. aku janji.." kata Kris enteng. Siwon dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Kris.

.

.

.

Xoxo.

"apa..? pendamping.. Tao jadi pendamping.." tanya Tao berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Baekhyun dan Suho memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

"mulai minggu depan.. Tao akan tinggal di Growl.. kau mengerti.." jawab Jaejoong. Tao mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"jadi mulai minggu depan Tao akan tinggal di Growl dan menjadi pendamping putra mahkota Kris, begitu.." gumam Tao polos.

"tentu saja.. dasar pabbo,.." seru Baekhyun memukul kepala Tao. Tao mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"kenapa harus Tao..? kenapa bukan Baekkie-eonni atau Suho-oppa..?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Tao.. pendamping itu seorang gadis.. sementara Suho-oppa itu laki-laki.. dan Baekkie-eonni itu tidak dikehendaki oleh putra mahkota.." celetuk Suho memberi Tao pengertian, adiknya ini benar-benar polos.

"baiklah jika Tao harus lakukan itu.. tidak apa.. Tao akan berusaha menjadi pendamping yang baik.." kata Tao yakin.

"yakin.. kau yakin bisa mengendalikan Kris..? mengendalikan kekutanmu saja susah.. bagaimana mengendalikan Kris.." sahut Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Tao mempaoutkan bibirnya lagi. Baginya Baekhyun itu suka sekali mengejeknya. Meski ia tahu maksud Baekhyun bukan seperti itu.

"hah.. Baekkie-eonni mengejek Tao terus.. Tao mau bertemu Sehunnie saja.." balas Tao kesal dan berjalan keluar istana. Meninggalkan mereka yang memandang Tao dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menatap kolam didepannya kosong. Ia masih memikirkan permintaan sahabat kemarin. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris. Ia meminta permintaan yang nyaris membuat tiga kerajaan di Exo mengalami perselisihan.

"dasar,.. naga gila.." gumamnya melangkah keluar istana. ia menatap tanda dipunggung tangan kanannya. Enatah apa yang terjadi, tanda itu bersinar dan Jongin menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

.

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia sampai ditempat yang saat ini ia inginkan. Jongin saat ini sedang berada di Xoxo. Tempat dimana sang kekasih tinggal. Iya.. kekasih Jongin adalah seorang gadis biasa yang tinggal di Xoxo. Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjang berukuran sedang didepannya. Jongin berjalan mendekatinya,ia mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang mengamati dengan intens wajah sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap. Jongin menyikirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah gadisnya.

"aku merindukanmu.. Oh Sehun.." bisiknya tepat ditelinga gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya terbangun. Sehun menatap lembut Jongin yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jongin.. kapan kau datang..?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"baru saja.. kau sangat cantik saat sedang tertidur.." gadis bernama Sehunitu memerah mendengar rayuan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"aku datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. Sehunnie.." kata Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam leher Sehun. Sehun jadi sedikit merinding merasakan nafas Jongin dilehernya.

"aa-apa.." Sehun berusaha menahan kegugupannya.

"aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku.." Sehun melebarkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"tapi kenapa Jongin.. aku tidak yakin jika yang mulia raja Seunghyun bisa menerimaku.. aku hanya gadis biasa.. aku tidak seperti Tao yang seorang putri.." jawab Sehun sedih. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau tenang saja.. appa pasti menerimamu.. jika Kris saja bisa senekat itu.. kenapa aku tidak.." Jongin menyeringai aneh saat mengatakan itu. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sehun erat, hingga Sehun terjenkang kebelakang dan membuatnya kembali tertidur diatas ranjangnya, hanya saja sekarang Jongin berada diatasnya. Jongin sedang menindihnya.

"Jongin.. kau ini berat tahu.." keluh Sehun berusaha mendorong tubuh kekas Jongin yang berada diatasnya.

"diam Sehunnie..." bentak Jongin yang masih berada diatas Sehun. Jongin menyambar bibir mungil Sehun dan melumatnya pelan. Ciuman itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa saat membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan oksigen, dan memaksa Sehun untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya, bibir Jongin berpindah kearah leher jenjang gadis Aerokinesis itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendesah pela saat bibir Jongin mulai menghisap dan menggigiti lehernya pelan.

"kau benar-benar manis Sehun.." seringai Jongin kembali terukir dibibirnya.

"ahhhh.. Jonginhhhh,.. pelanhhhh..aahhh" desah Sehun meremas rambut brown Jongin.

.

.

Braaakkk.. Brakkk..

"Sehunniieee..." teriak seseorang didepan rumah Sehun.

Tanpa tandang aling Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin yang masih menindihnya dan menciumi dadanya hingga membuat Jongin terjatuh dari atas ranjang Sehun. Jongin meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh kelantai keras kamar Sehun.

"maaf Jongin.. kau tak apa..?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Sehun langsung membantu Jongin berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia membenarkan piyamanya yang telah berantakan karena Jongin.

"siapa itu berteriak-teriak didepan rumah orang.." ucap Jongin marah karena kegiatannya diganggu oleh teriakan orang itu.

"sepertinya itu nona Zitao.. kau harus segera pergi Jongin.." saran Sehun.

"ia.. ia aku akan pergi.." kata Jongin menghilang dari kamar Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas. Lalu kembali membenarkan pakaiannya.

.

"SEHUNNIIIEE.. buka pintunya.." teriak Tao yang masih berada diluar rumah Sehun. Sungguh kakinya sampai sakit menunggu Sehun untuk membukakan pintu.

"miahe.. nona Tao.. tadi saya masih tidur.." jawab Sehun membukakan pintu.

"ia tak apa.." Tao langsung memasuki kamar Sehun. Tao memeluk sahabatnya erat. Sehun yang masih bingung hanya membalas pelukan Tao.

"ada apa..?" tanya Sehun pelan berusaha agar Tao tak tersinggung dengan ucapanya.

"kita akan jarang bertemu Sehunnie.. aku akan tinggal di istana Growl mulai minggu depan.." Tao melapaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun sedih.

"untuk apa nona tinggal disana..?" Sehun menatap Tao bingung. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti.. mereka bilang aku akan jadi pendamping putra mahkota kerajaan Growl.." jawab Tao santai.

"pendamping..? putra mahkota..? kerajaan Growl..? waahh.. selamat nona Tao.. itu artinya kau kan segera menikah dengannya.. kudengar ia sangat tampan, benarkah itu..?" Sehun histeris mendengar pengakuan Tao.

"aku bilang menjadi pendamping Sehun.. bukan menikah dengannya.." bentak Tao kesal pada Sehun. Tadikan ia bilang menjadi pendamping, kenapa Sehun malah menyebut-nyebut soal menikah.

"ia,,. Menjadi pendamping itu sama saja dengan nona Tao akan menikah dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Growl.." jelas Sehun membuat Tao mematung ditempat. Menikah..? itu artinya ia harus seperti eomma dan appa-nya. Tidur dikamar yang sama, makan bersama dan melakukan semua hal bersama, wajah Tao memerah. Apa bisa ia melakukan itu bersama Kris yang memiliki sikap sedingin itu...

"menikah..? apa itu artinya kami juga harus membuat seorang bayi Sehunniie.." pertanyaan Tao membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun jadi ingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin sebelum Tao datang kemari.

"jangan tanyakan itu padaku.. aku belum pernah melakukannya.." jawab Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

—meski tadi aku hampir melakukannya.. — sambung Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Tao harus tinggal di Growl pun tiba. Tao menatap appa dan eomma-nya lembut. Lalu memeluk mereka bergantian tak lupa Suho juga Baekhyun ikut memeluk Tao. meski selama ini Tao selalu menggangu Baekhyun, tapi Tao tetap adik kesayangan Baekhyun. —kaukan hanya punya satu adik Baekkie—.

"sampai jumpa lagi.. Tao akan rindu kalian.." ucap Tao menaiki mobilnya. Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya, ia masih tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan putrinya

Butuh waktu empat jam untuk sampai diistana Growl. Tao menatap istana itu, ternyata istana ini tampak sangat mewah jika siang hari. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lalu membawanya masuk kedalam istana Growl. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan lihatlah ternyata seluruh keluarga kerajaan sudah menunggunya. Tao berjalan mendekati mereka sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangan. Tao menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekedar memberi hormat. Ia tersenyum manis kearah mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Tao, dan memeluknya.

"Mianhe Tao.. kau pasti sangat tertekan.." ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"bukan salah Kyu-ahjumma.. yang salah itu.. dia.." kata Tao menunjuk Kris dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris menghela nafas kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Tao. Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat betapa lucunya tingkah Tao. Kris menyerngitkan alisnya. Gadis ini paling bisa membuatnya marah. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap mereka khawatir.

Harusnya Tao tak membuat Kris marah lagi...

Tapi sekarang apa..? Tao kembali membuat Kris marah..

"**kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran..**" geram Kris menarik tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menujuknya. Tao mengerang kesakitan karena cengkraman Kris.

"kyyaa... lepaskkkan.. sakit.." erang Tao.

"Kris lepas.. kau menyakitinya.." bentak Siwon tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kris. Kris terus menarik menuju kamarnya sendiri.

BRAAKKK..

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup. Kris melempar tubuh Tao diatas ranjang king size-nya. Tao mengerang. Meski sebenarnya ranjang itu cukup empuk, tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit sakit. Kris menatap Tao tajam. Kris kembali mencengkram tangan Tao keras.

"adduuuuhh.. kenapa kau selalu mencengkram tanganku.. sakit.." teriak Tao kesal. Kris memajukan tubuhnya dan menindih Tao yang berada dibawahnya. Wajah Tao merona, ia memejamkan matanya erat. Jatungnya berdetak cepat saat berada sedekat ini dengan Kris.

"sekarang.. kau harus mengikuti keinginanku.." perintah Kris pada Tao. Kris memajukan wajahnya kearah telinga Tao. Tao jadi merinding merasakan nafas yang berhembus ditelinganya. Kris menyeringai mendapati reaksi Tao dibawanya.

"aa-apa.." tanya Tao gugup.

"mencintaiku.. bersamaku.. dan hanya kata-kataku yang boleh kau dengar.." bisik Kris dan menjilat telinga Tao lembut. Bahkan Tao sendiri terlihat sudah hilang kendali menghadapi sentuhan Kris yang terasa sangat asing namun nyaman pada saraf tubuhnya.

"mengerti.. My Panda.." sambung Kris melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Seringaian Kris terus terukir dalam setiap aktifitas mereka saat itu.

Deru nafas yang kian memburu itu membuat mereka semakin terbawa dalam permainan yang akan mereka buat sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC atau FIN... ?

.

.MAAFF.. ini mau ditaruh dirated apa..? saya bingun.. ya sudah untuk sementara ditaruh kerated T aja.. tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.. *klalu ada yang mau*... terimaksih. review ya...


End file.
